La Luz de mi Esperanza
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: no entiendo por qué te molestas, no te enojaste con lo de la chica policía le dijo el vampiro por que no sabía que tenías como pasatiempo andar cazando pollitos contestó Integra furiosa ¿pollitos? preguntó Alucard sorprendido SUSPENDIDO POR RENOVACIONES
1. María

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3). Para aumentar mi desgracia tampoco poseo los derechos de las canciones que uso en mis fics (pero me gustaría T.T), le pertenecen a los cantantes, cuyos nombres no voy a decir por que seria una lista demasiado larga.

* * *

Era el año del Señor de 1683, en la ciudad de Cádiz se lloraba la muerte de la hija de los Duques de Alcántara.

La muchacha, de sólo dieciséis años, había muerto de una misteriosa enfermedad, en cuestión de una semana, su prometido, el conde de Villanueva, había quedado destrozado por la repentina muerte de la muchacha.

María Montalvo había sido una muchacha muy bella, de piel clara y labios rojos, tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado, y unos dulces ojos verdes.

Entre la gente que se arremolinaba en la calle para llorar a los duques junto con la muchacha, había un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos rojos, que se ocultaba del sol bajo una capa negra.

A diferencia del resto de la gente, este hombre sonreía al ver pasar el ataúd en dirección al cementerio.

Al caer la noche todo el cementerio y el mar estaban llenos de pequeños pedazos de madera con velas. Todos lloraban afuera de la cripta familiar de los duques de Alcántara.

La ciudad estuvo de luto tres días, al cuarto día, todos había regresado a sus rutinas normales.

Cuando llegó la noche, el hombre de la capa negra se había deslizado por el cementerio hasta la tumba de la muchacha. Cuidadosamente movió la tapa.

La muchacha rubia que yacía en el ataúd se levantó sonriendo. El hombre le ofreció su mano y la ayudó a salir suavemente del cuarto. María Montalvo acompañó al vampiro a afuera de la cripta.

Misteriosamente varias personas comenzaron a morir de la enfermedad misteriosa que había matado a la duquesa.

Y la conmoción aumentó con la desaparición del cuerpo María. Todos pusieron cruces sobre las camas de los enfermos y en las puertas y ventanas de las casas.

Algunas semanas más tarde, María, increíblemente débil se dirigió hacia la única casa que tenía un acceso por el cual podría entrar y alimentarse, el castillo del conde de Villanueva, su antiguo prometido.

Para su desgracia, una vez ahí, fue emboscada por la Santa Inquisición. Fue encarcelada por herejía y preparada para una ejecución pública, pero escapó.

Creyéndola muerta, el vampiro regresó a Rumania, su tierra natal. Sin embargo en su memoria quedó grabado el recuerdo de su duquesa española, la Duquesa María Montalvo de Alcántara.

María Montalvo escapó hasta llegar a Marbella, dónde algunos meses después dio a luz a una niña, Esperanza Montalvo.

Pero no estaban a salvo, y María se dio cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.

* * *

Una noche miembros de la división trece del Vaticano atacaron la villa de María y Esperanza, y mataron a María sin piedad.

Sin embargo, un sacerdote se encontró con una niña de once años encogida en un ropero, el hombre miró a la niña temblar de miedo mientras sus ojos rojo intenso se escondían detrás de una despeinada mata de cabello rubio.

El sacerdote se hincó frente a la niña –quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que todos se hayan ido –le dijo el hombre, de cabello castaño y ojos azules,

Esperanza asintió y el hombre cerró las puertas del ropero.

La siguiente noche, Esperanza salió despacio del armario y vio todo destruido a su alrededor. 

Después de ese día, Esperanza Montalvo, ahora Duquesa de Alcántara, se las tuvo que ingeniar sola para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, cuando su madre la había escondido en el armario donde la había encontrado el sacerdote,

Le había dicho –ve a Cádiz, y busca en el alcázar de mi familia un medallón dorado, ábrelo y busca a tu padre, él podrá ayudarte cuando lo necesites –le dijo la vampiresa

– Sí mamá –le dijo la niña. María le dio un beso a su hija en la frente y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

* * *

**MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

* * *

Han pasado trescientos años desde que la pequeña Esperanza se quedó sola y se fue a Cádiz.

Ahora su imagen era la de una esbelta mujer de veinte años.

Ha pasado todo ese tiempo buscando a su padre sin encontrarlo, y ha recorrido una gran parte del mundo y ha visto las cosas que un mortal no hubiera tenido tiempo de ver.

Ahora se encontraba en un pequeño hostal de Rumania, el lugar debía de tener unos doscientos años.

* * *

Una muchacha rubia de ojos rojos bebía una botella de vino en una esquina, algunos de los huéspedes habían visto como revolvía el líquido rojo y espeso de un frasquito con el vino con cara de asco y bastante asustados.

En el fondo contrario del lugar estaba sentada una mujer muy anciana a la que todos se referían como abuela, la mujer no le había quitado la vista de encima a Esperanza desde que había visto el frasquito.

Esperanza había notado la mirada de la anciana y le estaba costando todo el trabajo del alma ignorarla.

Para distraerse de la sensación de que estaba siendo examinada sacó una pequeña libreta y se puso a revisar sus notas anteriores.

Algunos minutos más tarde se acercó una chiquilla de unos once años, Esperanza levantó la mirada y la miró con sus profundos ojos rojos

–dice la abuela Ivonne que le gustaría que te acercaras a hablar con ella… dice que no le molesta lo que has mezclado con el vino y ya sabe lo que es… por cierto ¿Qué es? –Preguntó la niña con curiosidad,

Esperanza sonrió, esa niña le había recordado a ella cuando era pequeña –es una medicina que necesito, algún día lo entenderás… gracias –le dijo,

Guardó sus cosas y se acercó a la anciana, se sentó junto a ella y acomodó sus cosas

–Yo sé quien eres, niña, y eso que traes ahí no es ninguna medicina –le dijo la anciana tomando sus manos entre las suyas, Esperanza la miró escépticamente y la anciana sonrió con su sonrisa desdentada

–sí, muchacha, aunque no lo creas… yo ya he visto mucho –dijo la anciana sin borrar su sonrisa,

Esperanza decidió entrar en su mente para saber de qué exactamente hablaba la mujer, tenía unos ciento quince años, sabía que era una vampiresa y algo le llamó la atención dentro de su memoria

–sí, mi niña, yo sé lo que viste, déjame contarte esa historia, sé que la puedes ver en mi mente, pero déjame contarte un cuento –dijo la anciana

–Sí señora –contestó Esperanza

–mira niña, hace más de un siglo que pasó esto que te cuento, me acuerdo como si fuera ayer… mira, antes el más poderoso de tu raza vivía en estas cercanías… vampiros ha habido toda la vida, pero recuerdo que ninguno como él… bueno, un día llegó un extranjero, en ese momento no sabía quien era ni de donde era, después me enteré de que era inglés, pero yo tenía nueve años no me importaban esas cosas –dijo la anciana y tomó un largo trago a una gran taza de té que tenía en frente,

Esperanza la miró sorprendida

–sí muchacha, yo sé algo de esas cosas… bueno, recuerdo que ese extranjero asustó mucho a mi madre, iba a salir en esa noche en que los muertos regresan a la tierra, la noche de San Jorge, el cuatro de mayo… lo que recuerdo es que el extranjero no entendía por que mi madre no quería que se fuera… después de eso él se fue y no supimos de él por meses, mi madre hizo bendecir su cuarto más de una vez –recordó la anciana tomando otro sorbo de té

–lo que recuerdo fue que algunos meses más tarde llegó una muchacha que tenía una horrible quemadura en forma de hostia en la frente… me acuerdo que me asusté mucho y que venía acompañada de un anciano –dijo la anciana,

Esperanza estaba cada vez más interesada en el relato de la mujer

– ¿entonces qué ocurrió? –Preguntó

–la verdad niña, no podría decirte exactamente que pasó… no estuve ahí, pero de una cosa estoy segura… de alguna manera lograron dominarlo… no lo destruyeron, eso te lo aseguro, eso lo habían intentado por años hombres, mujeres y niños, y moros, paganos y cristianos, y nunca lo lograron… pero algo hicieron bien este grupo de hombres, lo dominaron y lo regresaron a Inglaterra con ellos –dijo la anciana cerrando los ojos y recargándose en su sillón,

Esperanza estaba pasmada – ¿Cómo se llamaba¿Cuál era el nombre de ese vampiro? –Preguntó ella

–Drácula –contestó la anciana

– ¿en dónde puedo hallarlo? –Preguntó Esperanza

–hay un viejo castillo muy cerca de aquí, allí sabrás donde encontrarlo –contestó la anciana,

Sacó de su cuello una cruz de plata, tomó la mano de Esperanza y se la pegó en la palma de la mano,

La vampiresa chilló de dolor al sentir el contacto de la plata con su piel

La anciana retiró la cruz con cuidado y en la mano de Esperanza quedó la marca de la cruz como si la hubieran hecho con hierro al rojo vivó

–Eso te protegerá niña… ten cuidado –le dijo la anciana y se quedó dormida,

Esperanza guardó sus cosas y subió corriendo al cuarto que había rentado, todavía soplándose en la mano.

* * *

Irrumpió en el cuarto donde estaba una muchacha más o menos de veinte años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que hizo una rápida inclinación cuando entró Esperanza

–Manuela ¡nos vamos! Empaca todo… pero ¡ya¡No te tardes! –le ordenó Esperanza agitando su mano, donde todavía ardía la forma de la cruz

–sí, doña Esperanza –le contestó la muchacha y comenzó guardar la ropa de ambas en unas bolsas que traían.

Esperanza se acercó a un escritorio y guardó sus documentos y otras cosas en su morral y bajaron corriendo,

Manuela le pagó al posadero y salieron corriendo del lugar, montaron sus caballos y salieron disparadas hacia un castillo que se alcanzaba a ver en la distancia.

Una vez ahí, después de una semana de estar buscando entre documentos y libros destruidos por los años, encontraron una dirección en Londres

La guardaron junto con los diarios de Esperanza y salieron disparadas del lugar de regreso a España.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Esperanza y Manuela habían dejado Rumania,

Ahora estaban en una pequeña villa al norte de España, cerca de Asturias.

El lugar había cambiado muy poco en los últimos tres siglos.

Esperanza detuvo su caballo frente a una herrería muy antigua y bajó. Manuela bajó del caballo y la esperó junto a la puerta

– ¿hola¿Doña Carmina¡Soy yo¡Pea! –Dijo ella entrando en el oscuro lugar

–Pea… santa Pea de los pies ligeros ¿Qué te trae por aquí¿Necesitas una espada¿Flechas¿Balas, tal vez¿Para Manuelita o para ti? Tu solo dime y yo te lo doy mi cielo –le dijo una mujer algo mayor acercándose

Tomó el rostro de Esperanza entre sus manos y besó la frente de la vampiresa.

–información, Carminita… vinimos por dos equipos completos y por información –le dijo Esperanza sonriendo

–entonces, necesitamos sentarnos y ajustar cuentas… –dijo la mujer un poco más seria, se sentaron en una mesa algo vieja y destartalada

–Manuela… entra –le gritó Esperanza a la castaña, entró y se sentó junto a ellas.

Una niña le trajo un café a Carmina y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Esperanza antes de irse –ve con ella… yo te platico luego –le murmuró Esperanza a Manuela, la castaña asintió y sonrió dejando ver unos afilados colmillos mientras se iba. Esperanza miró a Carmina muy seria

–necesito que seas muy honesta… creo que podría estar llegando al final de mi búsqueda –le dijo Esperanza

–Pea, tu ya sabes que no te voy a mentir –le dijo Carmina dándole un sorbo al café

– ¿Qué sabes sobre Drácula? –Preguntó Pea, Carmina miró el café nerviosa

–sé que es el más grande de tu raza, sé que él fue el que convirtió a tu santa y dulce madre, sé muchas cosas… pero lo que sé es que si crees que él es tu padre… podrías tener razón, eso no lo sé… lo que sé es que él ya no es libre de ir y venir a su antojo –contestó Carmina

–Cuanto misterio mujer… mira, necesito hacer esto por la memoria de mi madre… y por que es algo que quiero y que en cierta forma necesito –replicó Pea

–Peita, princesa… ese hombre esta ligado a la familia Hellsing desde hace poco más de un siglo… tuvo la desgracia de ser mujeriego… y por una mujer perdió su libertad –dijo Carmina mirando la cara triste de Esperanza

–y ¿Dónde encuentro a esta familia Hellsing? –Preguntó Esperanza

–mira, no creo que debas ir… podrían matarte… la familia Hellsing en Inglaterra es como los De Giacomi en Italia y los Peña Garcés de aquí en España –le dijo Carmina

–entonces debo ir a Inglaterra ¿Londres verdad? –Preguntó de nuevo la mestiza

–sí mi niña, pero no vayas, regresa a Cádiz y no arriesgues tu vida –le insistió Carmina

–Carminita, esto es algo que tengo que hacer… ¿cuento contigo? –preguntó Esperanza

–por supuesto que sí… chavala mensa ¿Qué preguntas son esas?… pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho –le suplicó la mujer

–Sí, Carmina –dijo Esperanza.

* * *

Un mes más tarde, Esperanza y Manuela estaban en el ferry de camino a Londres.

Esperanza estaba nerviosa y repasaba la información de dónde podría encontrar a Drácula.

El barco paró en un pequeño muelle en Londres y las vampiresas bajaron.

Habían dejado a sus caballos en España y se sentían extrañas sin ellos, caminaron un rato por las calles de Londres hasta que llegaron a una vieja casa victoriana en ruinas.

No había candado en la puerta y las paredes estaban llenas de graffiti, Manuela empujó la reja suavemente y entraron al jardín delantero, corrieron hacia la casa y entraron.

Después de recorrer algunas habitaciones, donde sus huellas habían quedado marcadas en el polvo se toparon con otra dirección,

Esperanza la anotó en su diario y se fueron hacia el otro lado de Londres.

* * *

Llegaron frente a lo que habría sido un viejo manicomio y que ahora era un museo médico.

Entraron y pidieron ver al encargado, las llevaron frente al director del museo, a una vieja oficina.

Un hombre algo mayor la recibió amablemente

–soy la doctora Margaret Seaford, vengo de U.C.L.A. estoy trabajando en un informe de la manera en como se trataban los casos de daños mentales a mediados y finales del siglo XIX… y esta es mi asistente, Sandra –le dijo Esperanza, que era una excelente mentirosa.

Estuvieron hablando por horas y el director les mostró todo el lugar, al final del recorrido regresaron a la oficina

–mire, hay algunos sucesos que tuvieron lugar cerca de aquí y aquí mismo. Esto fue a finales del siglo antepasado alrededor de 1895 y 1900… pongo en su poder una copia de los documentos que guardan memoria de esos sucesos –le dijo el hombre con mirada seria y puso un paquete de papeles en las manos de Esperanza.

Esperanza se despidió y las muchachas salieron del lugar con la información y el espíritu en alto.

Caminaron por una rato hasta que Manuela vio un letrero que la hizo pensar en un detalle que no se habían planteado "¿dónde dormirían?" tomó el letrero y lo revisó –doña Esperanza… mire –le dijo mostrándole el letrero.

* * *

Era una casa de jovencitas donde rentaban cuartos y tenían lugares vacíos.

Caminaron hasta la dirección del lugar, era una gran casa frente a un parque, y tocaron la puerta.

Las recibió una mujer rolliza de cabello negro y mirada bondadosa.

Después de que les explicaran las reglas de la casa la mujer les enseñó a las vampiresas un cuarto en la cima de la casa, en el ático.

Era un lugar bastante grande con el piso de lámina de madera y las paredes de un azul muy pálido.

Había dos enormes camas en un rincón y la habitación tenía un enorme armario y baño propio.

Acomodaron sus cosas y se pusieron a repasar la información con toda atención.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde se encontraron con una dirección a pocas calles de ahí, guardaron los datos que le faltaban por revisar y bajaron a reunirse con el resto de las chicas de la casa.

Todas estaban fascinadas con los ojos rojo sangre de Esperanza, su acento español y los relatos de sus viajes (con ciertas modificaciones para no delatarse).

Manuela se había mantenido a cierta distancia dejándole el protagonismo de la escena a Esperanza

La mayoría eran chicas que venían del campo a estudiar a Londres, o como ellas, venían de otros países, estuvieron hablando hasta entrada la noche. 

Cuando despuntaba el sol Esperanza se fue a dormir con el corazón a mil por hora, en tres horas había conseguido la información que en trescientos años no había encontrado.

* * *

La siguiente tarde fue sola a la dirección que había encontrado, era una gran mansión que tenía una enorme seguridad.

Se acercó despacio y miró la mansión con la boca abierta

– ¿puedo ayudarla? –le preguntó fríamente un soldado que cuidaba la casa.

Esperanza lo miró sobresaltada

–no, está bien… solo veía la casa… es enorme… bastante imponente –le dijo Esperanza nerviosa antes de alejarse corriendo.

El soldado miró la calle por donde había desparecido Esperanza

–chica loca –suspiró y volvió a su trabajo


	2. Tentar a un cura

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3).

---------------------------------------------------

Esa misma noche, cerca de las doce. Esperanza y Manuela se había escapado de la casa para señoritas y se hallaba en una esquina cerca de un viejo edificio.

Esperanza llevaba una minifalda y una blusa rojas, y Manuela un mini short verde igual que su blusa. Ambas estaban recargadas en la pared en una posición muy provocativa. En sus manos humeaban unos cigarros baratos.

Hacía dos semanas que no se alimentaban y estaba más que hambrientas. Era cuestión de ver que idiota andaba rentando sexo y terminaría convertido en su cena.

Cerca de media hora después de estar esperando, un hombre alto (demasiado) de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, con anteojos (Anderson) pasó frente a ellas

–Parece que hace mucho no te has divertido –le dijo Manuela sugerentemente.

El hombre la miró y le enseñó el alza cuellos de su camisa

–oh vamos… te daremos el descuento del vaticano –le dijo Esperanza y le guiñó el ojo. Entraron al edificio, abandonado del todo y el sacerdote las siguió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Después de recorrer un par de pasillos entraron a un cuarto que las chicas habían acondicionado antes de salir a la calle. Manuela se sentó seductoramente en un viejo sillón que había ahí y Esperanza junto a ella sonriendo sutilmente.

El sacerdote sacó una Biblia y la abrió, en el momento en que hojas comenzaban a desprenderse y a clavarse en las paredes las chicas brincaron del sillón y tomaron las mochilas que habían guardado detrás del diván

–No ellos –masculló Esperanza mientras sacaba dos afilados cuchillos con forma de sable de su mochila.

Manuela sacó dos pistolas antiguas de la mochila, le dio una Esperanza y sacó otros dos cuchillos mientras las dos salían brincando por que una bayoneta acababa de atravesar el sillón detrás del cual se escondían.

Esperanza salió volando hacia el otro lado del lugar y aterrizó de pie, vio que Manuela se escondía detrás de una pared y ella corrió a esconderse del otro lado. Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza,

Sus ropas cambiaron por un pantalón de cuero negro, botas de montar, un corsé negro que iba sobre una blusa blanca y holgada de hombros descubiertos, con mangas cortas y bombachas, unas muñequeras hasta los codos de cuero negro y una túnica de seda roja con bordados en los puños y la base, que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Escondió los cuchillos en las muñequeras y salió de su escondite con la pistola en alto, le dio un disparo en la frente al sacerdote y se acercó a Manuela, que había cambiado su ropa por una igual a la de Esperanza, excepto que su túnica era corta a la cintura y azul, y su blusa no tenía mangas

– ¿estás bien? –le preguntó la rubia

–Sí¿usted doña Esperanza? –contestó la castaña mirando el cuerpo del sacerdote asustada

-salgamos de aquí –le dijo Esperanza acercándose a la puerta, en ese momento el cuerpo del sacerdote comenzó a moverse, las dos vampiresas comenzaron asustarse y a empuñar sus armas

–Creí que sólo había regeneradores en Italia –murmuró Manuela al mismo tiempo que se apartaban para esquivar una bayoneta

–Pues te equivocaste Manuelita –le dijo la rubia brincando hacia el lado contrario

Anderson se lanzó sobre Esperanza y la rubia sacó sus cuchillos para frenar el ataque del sacerdote

Manuela se acercó corriendo y le clavó sus cuchillos por la espalda de forma que cruzaran. Esperanza cambió de posición en un movimiento y le atravesó los pulmones a Anderson.

El sacerdote cayó entre las dos vampiresas, que tomaron lo cuchillos y corrieron a la salida, pero en la puerta había un sello. Esperanza levantó su mano y arrancó la hoja. Abrió la puerta y salió del lugar con Manuela lo más rápido que podía.

---------------------------------------------------

De regreso en la casa Manuela la miraba recelosamente

– ¿Cómo arrancó ese sello? Por lo general no podemos ni tocarlos –le dijo la castaña mirándola.

Esperanza sonrió y se desvendó una mano con una sonrisa

-porque Dios quiere que halle a mi padre antes de llamarme a su lado –contestó mostrándole la cicatriz en forma de cruz

Manuela la miró con una norme sonrisa de alivio

–Me había espantado –le dijo con suspiro

–Cuando quiera espantarte lo sabrás, créeme –le dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa

–vamos… son las tres, en lo que nos cambiamos va a amanecer, doña Esperanza –le dijo Manuela sonriendo y ayudando a Esperanza a quitarse la túnica y el corsé

–No vuelvo a tentar a un cura –dijo Esperanza en cuanto se libró del corsé

–Perfectamente de acuerdo… jamás esperé que fuera un hijo de Judas –contestó Manuela mientras se desamarraba el suyo

Esperanza cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por su cuello. Abrió los ojos nerviosa y comenzó a buscar entre su ropa

–el medallón ¡Manuela¡El medallón de mi mamá! No está, se me cayó… no lo tengo ¡Manuela el medallón con las pinturas de mis padres se perdió! –le dijo la rubia buscando como loca entre las cosas, Manuela la miró y comenzó a ayudarla.

–tiene que estar aquí, Manuela, tiene que estar –murmuró Esperanza y las dos vampiresas comenzaron a revolver la ropa que traían y buscar en el piso desesperadamente

–Ya sé dónde está –murmuro la rubia cayendo en la cama y dándose un golpe en la frente

– ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Manuela mirándola con curiosidad

–lo metí a la mochila para que no me lo robaran, dejé la mochila atrás del sillón… se quedó en el edificio –dijo Esperanza dándose un puñetazo en la mano

–soy una perfecta idiota, Manuela… la única oportunidad de hallar a mi padre y la pierdo por un descuido –dijo la vampiresa con una mano en la frente

–Espera, te traigo un té para que te calmes –le dijo Manuela, se echó una bata encima y salió del cuarto, bajó a la cocina del lugar y comenzó a preparar una taza de té. Una de las muchachas de la casa entró a la cocina y miró fijamente a Manuela

– ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó mirándola

–Nada, mi amiga se sintió mal y vine a prepararle un té –contestó la vampiresa, miró fijamente a la chica,

–Sí, te presto mis zapatos –murmuró la otra chica con voz atontada y salió del lugar, Manuela tomó un cuchillo y se hizo un delicado corte en la mano, dejó la sangre chorreara hasta la taza y el líquido se tiñó de rojo.

Limpió todo lo que había utilizado y le subió la taza a Esperanza

---------------------------------------------------

En ese momento. Frente al viejo edificio las tropas de Hellsing acaban de revisar el lugar sin encontrar otra cosa más que una anticuada bala de plata y la mochila de las vampiresas.

Anderson estaba saliendo del edificio en dirección hacia un auto negro que lo esperaba en la entrada

–Así que se te han escapado Judas… creo que estás perdiendo tu toque –le dijo Alucard burlonamente cuando el sacerdote pasó a su lado

–yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado… una de las chupa-sangre tenía un aura igual a la tuya… si no tienes cuidado vas a perder tu lugar, vampiro –contestó el sacerdote con una sonrisa macabra y subió al auto que lo esperaba.

Alucard miró el auto arrancar y regresó su vista al edificio mientras Seras salía y se acercaba a él y a Integra

–Sólo encontramos una vieja mochila y estas bolsas –le dijo ella entregándole la gastada mochila de Esperanza y dos pequeñas bolsas de cuero, una con una M marcada y la otra con una E. Integra abrió una de las bolsas y unas canicas de plata rodaron por su mano

–Son balas… pero no sé de nadie que haya usado balas como estas en el último siglo –dijo la rubia examinándolas

–Dáselos a los investigadores, que averigüen de donde provienen y quiénes las usan… y que alguien se quede por si regresan a buscarlo, no es fácil conseguir balas como estas, y menos si son de plata –ordenó Integra regresándole las cosas, Seras asintió y se fue, e Integra prendió un cigarro

–Creo que sólo queda esperar a ver que nos dice la investigación –le dijo Alucard sonriendo burlonamente, Integra lo miró y subió al auto mientras Seras se acercaba de nuevo

–Amo, también encontré esto –le dijo Seras dejando caer una larga cadena con un medallón de oro

– ¿Por qué me lo das a mí? –preguntó Alucard indiferente

–Por que creí que era mejor que lo vieras primero, hay algo adentro que te puede interesar, amo –le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, Alucard extendió su mano, tomó el medallón y lo examinó, de inmediato fijó sus ojos en las iniciales del medallón "M. M.", las palabras de Anderson regresaron a su cerebro "un aura igual a la tuya"

–No puede ser ella… simplemente no –murmuró el vampiro y Seras lo miró con curiosidad

– ¿Quién no podría ser? –preguntó con una mirada curiosa en la cara

–Nadie –contestó Alucard cortantemente y se desvaneció en las sombras. Seras miró con curiosidad el lugar donde había estado su amo, se alzó de hombros y regresó con las tropas.

---------------------------------------------------

Apareció de nuevo en los sótanos de la mansión Hellsing y se sentó en su silla con el medallón en sus manos

–tu no puedes seguir con vida… es imposible, María –murmuró observándolo, lo volteó y del lado contrario tenía otras iniciales "E. M." Alucard se quitó el sombrero y los lentes y las miró con curiosidad "¿a quién demonios le diste esto?" pensó mirando el medallón atónito.

Lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver las pinturas que contenía "¿Cómo demonios me encontraste, María¿Hiciste un pacto con el diablo o algo así?" pensó mirando una pequeña pintura suya con la misma apariencia que tenía hacía trescientos años junto a la pintura de una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes, muy hermosa.

–tonterías… María murió y esto lo debe haber robado algún loco… es una coincidencia y nada más –murmuró con una sonrisa burlona y dejó el medallón abierto sobre la mesa junto a su silla.

Se acercó a una pared y se desvaneció

---------------------------------------------------

– ¿y ahora qué quieres? –preguntó Integra cuando sintió la presencia de Alucard en su oficina

–Nada, hacerte una visita antes de que te vayas a la cama –contestó cayendo del techo, la rubia terminó de guardar sus papeles antes de contestar

–creo que ya es tarde para visitas de "buenas noches" –le dijo ella fríamente

–Vamos, no seas así conmigo, ha sido una semana aburrida para ambos, a nadie le hace mal una distracción –le dijo Alucard mientras caminaban de regreso a la habitación de Integra, ella en el piso y él en el techo

Integra lo miró impaciente antes de entrar a su cuarto

–Siempre me ha asombrado como no te dan migrañas colgado así –le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la puerta

–La costumbre –contestó Alucard quitándole importancia, Integra lo examinó con la mirada y antes que pudiera reaccionar Alucard la besó. La rubia intentó apartarlo pero él no la dejó ir. Integra cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Besar a alguien de cabeza era la sensación más rara de su vida.

Ninguno de los dos vio a Seras atónita en el extremo del pasillo, la vampiresa comenzó a alejarse lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos corrió de regreso al sótano perfectamente roja.

---------------------------------------------------

Abajo frente a su puerta la esperaba un hombre fuerte, de cabello castaño en una trenza y con un parche en el ojo

–hola ¿ya estas lista? Dijiste que saldríamos hoy, quería llevarte al cine, van a pasar el hombre araña –le dijo Pip mirándola acercarse

–Lo siento… pero ya vi esa película –le dijo ella sin verlo y entrando a su habitación. Pip la miró sorprendido y se alejó caminando lentamente por el pasillo, bastante decepcionado


	3. El medallón de mi mamá

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3).

---------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las dos cuando Esperanza entró al viejo edificio donde habían peleado la noche anterior. Llevaba su traje de pelea y andaba lo más ligeramente que podía. Entró de puntillas al cuarto donde había estado la noche anterior. Y miró el sillón partido a la mitad. Comenzó a buscar la mochila o el medallón entre el polvo

–ya no está… se lo llevaron –murmuró furiosa mirando las huellas en el polvo

–se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron ¡no puede ser! –gritó furiosa y se derrumbó en el piso, una lágrima roja bajó por su mejilla y dio un golpe en el piso.

– ¿Qué se llevaron¿Tus canicas? –preguntó una voz fría y burlona detrás de ella, Esperanza se levantó de golpe y se volteó. Miró al hombre detrás de ella, Alucard, que sostenía la bolsa con las balas de Manuela.

Esperanza empuñó su espada y miró al vampiro, que la examinaba sin mostrar su cara en la oscuridad

–Muéstrate –ordenó la rubia sacando su espada y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma, jamás había sentido la presencia de un vampiro tan poderoso,

–no creo tener el tiempo ni la paciencia para darte la apropiada instrucción sobre ese juguete, además, no crees que estás un poco pequeña para jugar con algo tan peligroso, podrías herirte –le dijo el vampiro con una risa burlona y moviéndose alrededor de la muchacha.

Esperanza contestó con una sonrisa cínica

–para que lo sepas, recibí la apropiada instrucción a los cuatro años… la pregunta es ¿podrás jugar tú conmigo? –le dijo arrogantemente

–Son grandes palabras para una mujer como tú, pero averiguarlo no cuesta nada –le dijo Alucard avanzando y mostrándose, Esperanza lo examinó, desde sus lentes amarillos hasta las botas, y sonrió.

Alucard la miró detenidamente, sus facciones finas y expresión fuerte, su pelo rubio ondulado que caía hasta su cintura, sus ojos rojo sangre y cada una de sus curvas, dignas de una estatua griega, había algo muy familiar en ella

–por lo general no me interesa saber los nombres de mi víctimas, pero ¿me darías el tuyo? –le preguntó el vampiro apuntándole, Esperanza sonrió burlonamente

–No creo que lo conozcas, además tengo muchos –le dijo Esperanza

–Pruébame –la retó Alucard apretando el gatillo, Esperanza se dobló hacia atrás esquivando la bala y sacando su pistola

–Hay muchos que me llaman "la sombra roja"… otros "la estrella de Cádiz"… y muchos más me conocen como "la doncella de Andalucía" pero si tanto te interesa mi nombre, es Esperanza de María Montalvo y Peña –le dijo ella disparando dos veces, Alucard esquivó una bala y la otra le tiró el sombrero

–Eres buena, española… lástima que tenga que deshacerme de ti –le dijo él disparando de nuevo

–con todo respeto, señor, yo diría que será al contrario –le dijo ella encajando su espada en el abdomen del vampiro, un aroma a carne quemada inundó el lugar y, para sorpresa de Esperanza, Alucard comenzó a reír

-una espada de plata, muy buen movimiento… pero no lo suficiente –le dijo él apuntándole en la sien a la rubia, Esperanza brincó hacia atrás asustada, cortando con su espada al salir a Alucard hasta la base del cuello y salpicando todo de sangre.

El vampiro comenzó a reírse mientras la chica miraba con los ojos abiertos como la herida del vampiro sanaba en segundos. Esperanza lo miró completamente recuperado y sonrió maliciosamente

–un nosferatu, esto va a estar muy bueno –murmuró Esperanza con una sonrisa sínica, ahora Alucard era el sorprendido, ninguna de sus víctimas se había comportado de esa manera,

Esperanza levantó su espada, pero antes de que hiciera un solo movimiento una bala le arrancó la mano. La muchacha se sujetó el muñón mientras se retorcía del dolor

–balas de plata… y bendecidas, tienes un excelente armero, vampiro –murmuró ella y una delicada sonrisa apareció en sus labios rojos. La muchacha retrocedió algunos pasos mientras Alucard le apuntaba con una sonrisa macabra

–Fue un gusto conocerte, española –le dijo y volvió a disparar, Esperanza dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para esquivar la bala y cayó apoyándose en ambas manos. Alucard la miró contrariado y luego sonrió maliciosamente

–vaya, con que tu también tienes tus truquitos bajo la manga… creí que era el único nosferatu que quedaba –le dijo Alucard, Esperanza sonrió, tomó sus espada y se lanzó sobre él. Alucard detuvo el golpe de la espada con su pistola y miró fijamente a Esperanza

–Eres muy fuerte, debiste tener un excelente amo –le dijo Alucard empujándola, Esperanza se detuvo con manos y pies para no estrellarse en la pared

–Jamás tuve un amo, yo nací así –contestó Esperanza presuntuosamente y levantándose, Alucard la examinó de nuevo, con su silueta recortada por la luna

"mujer policía, ven" pensó el vampiro llamando mentalmente a su aprendiza

"Manuela, te necesito" pensó Esperanza contactando a su sirvienta mentalmente

–entonces ¿Quién fue tu madre, española¿Quién fue la pobre necia que se dejó llevar por algún vampiro de clase baja? –le preguntó Alucard burlonamente, la ira brilló en los ojos de Esperanza

–No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre con tu sucia boca, tú, perro de alcantarilla –le dijo ella lanzándole sus cuchillos y atravesando los brazos del vampiro y clavándolo en la pared

–Mi madre, la gran duquesa de Alcántara, no fue ninguna pobre necia… y respecto a mi padre estoy segura de que se trata del vampiro más fuerte del mundo y si estuviera aquí ya te habría ahorcado con tus propios intestinos –le dijo Esperanza poniendo su espada en el cuello de Alucard, el vampiro la miró sin expresión alguna

"¿la duquesa de Alcántara¿Qué hiciste María¿Quién es esta muchacha?" pensó Alucard mirando fijamente a Esperanza, ahora que la veía detenidamente era idéntica a María.

–entonces ¿Cómo cuantos años tienes, mocosa¿unos mil o mil quinientos? –pergunto Alucard calculando la edad de Esperanza por sus poderos.

– ¿me veo tan vieja? Si sólo me cargo trescientos años –contestó Esperanza sonriendo burlonamente y metió la mano en la bolsa de la gabardina, Alucard no se movió mientras estudiaba los movimientos de Esperanza, quería probar que tan buena era con las sorpresas

–Estas son de mi criada –le dijo desdeñosamente con las balas de Manuela en una mano, sus ojos se fijaron en el cuello del vampiro

–Y este, era de mi madre –le dijo ella arrancándole el medallón de oro con fuerza, Esperanza se metió el medallón en la bolsa del pantalón y apretó su espada contra el cuello del vampiro haciendo una pequeña herida preparándose para decapitarlo. Alucard se libró de uno de los cuchillos y atravesó con su mano el cuerpo de Esperanza

La vampiresa retrocedió ahogándose en su propia sangre hasta que cayó sobre una mitad del sillón roto, Alucard la miró retorcerse del dolor mientras escupía sangre, se sacó el cuchillo de la mano que todavía estaba clavada a la pared y se acercó a Esperanza

–No eres tan fuerte como creías, española –le dijo desdeñosamente

–No, lo es más –contestó una voz en el fondo, Alucard se volteó al tiempo que una bala le atravesaba la sien y le volaba los lentes. El vampiro cayó al piso mientras Manuela se acercaba rápidamente a Esperanza

–Doña Esperanza no se mueva –murmuró la castaña mirando la herida de la rubia, que aunque había cerrado bastante seguía abierta. Un sonido metálico las hizo voltear, en la puerta estaba Seras apuntándoles con el harkonen. Manuela dio un salto y cayó sobre Seras sometiéndola.

–Déjala Manuela, sólo sácame de aquí –murmuró Esperanza débilmente mientras la sangre del piso volvía hacia Alucard. Manuela miró a Esperanza sin soltar a Seras.

–ya tengo las pinturas de mis padres, vámonos –murmuró la rubia con los ojos cerrados, Manuela puso su mano en el cuello de Seras y apretó justo debajo de la nuca, la vampiresa quedó inconsciente mientras Alucard se levantaba.

Alucard miró el cuerpo débil de Esperanza y luego miró a Manuela, la muchacha retrocedió asustada al ver los ojos rojos del vampiro.

–Española –murmuró el vampiro y se hincó junto a ella, Esperanza abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó alejarse, pero Alucard la levantó en sus brazos. Manuela tomó su pistola y le apuntó a Alucard con la mano temblándole

Seras comenzó a despertar y vio a su amo con una mirada tonta en los ojos. Alucard las miró y se desvaneció en una pared con Esperanza en sus brazos mientras Manuela se persignaba nerviosamente y Seras se levantaba.

La castaña miró a Seras y salió corriendo del lugar con la rubia detrás de ella, pero cuando Seras dio vuelta en una calle Manuela ya había desparecido.

---------------------------------------------------

Alucard reapareció en su cámara con la muchacha todavía en brazos y la dejó dentro de su ataúd

– ¿Quién eres, española? –se preguntó mirando a Esperanza, tomó el medallón de nuevo entre sus manos y observó las iniciales

"M. M. es por María… E. M. debe ser por Esperanza" pensó recordando como la había llamado su sirvienta. Se quedó mirando a la muchacha inconciente durante algunos minutos mientras la herida terminaba de sanar, era una habilidad bastante rara. Esa chica era un nosferatu casi tan fuerte como él, pero le faltaban algunos siglos para alcanzarlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Alucard miró a Sir Integra entrar al lugar, la rubia se congeló al ver a Esperanza acostada en el ataúd de Alucard

– ¿Cómo pudiste traerla aquí¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a esa chupa sangre a esta casa? –le preguntó furiosa, señalando a Esperanza en el ataúd, Alucard se acercó a Integra y puso el medallón de Esperanza en sus manos. La rubia lo miró impaciente y lo abrió.

–a mi oficina ¡ahora! –gritó Integra mirando el medallón, Esperanza comenzó a despertar, ya perfectamente curada y miró a su alrededor con sus enormes ojos rojos, se sentó de golpe y miró a Alucard

– ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó mirándolos mientras brincaba fuera del ataúd, Alucard se acercó y la miró a los ojos

–En la casa de la familia Hellsing –contestó el vampiro mirándola

–Drácula –murmuró Esperanza mirándolo fijamente

–mas o menos –le dijo Alucard burlonamente


	4. Entrada del Sevillano

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3).

---------------------------------------------------

Esperanza estaba fuera de la oficina de Integra, sentada muy quieta en una silla sin decir nada, Walter estaba de pie junto a ella

–No voy a ir a ningún lado… por favor, suélteme –murmuró vampiresa mirando fijamente a Walter,

–por más que me gustaría soltarla, señorita, tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar que se vaya y la verdad es que nada me garantiza que en cuanto la deje libre no correrá –le dijo el mayordomo

–contrario a lo que pueda llegar a creer, soy una dama de palabra, y a demás, no tengo motivos para irme, a quien vine a buscar a Londres está en ese cuarto –replicó la rubia señalando las puertas de la oficina con la cabeza

–Lo entiendo, pero no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que Sir Hellsing está tan cerca y usted anda suelta –confesó Walter con una risita

–Ostias… esto sólo me puede pasar a mí –suspiró Esperanza bajando la cabeza resignada, mientras Walter sujetaba con fuerza los hilos que la mantenían quieta.

---------------------------------------------------

Integra daba vueltas por su oficina como fiera enjaulada, Alucard sólo la miraba ir y venir, la rubia lo miró y abrió la boca, pero no le dijo nada y regresó a su paseo

–Lo que tengas que decir dilo ya, amo… no todos tenemos la eternidad, como es mi caso –le dijo Alucard burlonamente, Integra lo fulminó con la mirada

–eres un descarado ¿de dónde sacaste a esa chica? –le preguntó Integra molesta

–Del mismo edificio donde estuvimos anoche –contestó Alucard, Integra lo miró contrariada

–Ya sabes a qué me refiero, así que no te pases de listo –le advirtió la rubia muy seria

–y ¿Qué demonios este medallón¿Qué significa¿Quién era su dueña? –preguntó Integra mirando el medallón abierto

–ese medallón se lo obsequié a una mujer que conocí en España hace más de trescientos años… si te interesa saberlo se llamaba María –explicó el vampiro

–bueno, eso responde a una pregunta… tuviste un romance con esa mujer ¿cierto?… espera, no contestes, es obvio que tuvieron un idilio –le dijo Integra dejando el medallón sobre su escritorio

–sí, la verdad es que María tuvo cierta… mmm… importancia dentro de mi "lista de amores", por llamarla de alguna manera, pero murió hace mucho –contestó el vampiro descaradamente

–vaya… entonces ¿quién exactamente es la mujer que está sentada afuera? –preguntó Integra fríamente, señalando la puerta

–Por lo que sé, es hija de María, y todas las flechas apuntan a que también es hija mía –contestó Alucard mirando la puerta ansiosamente. Integra lo miró incrédula

– ¿hija¿hija-hija? O ¿hija como la agente Victoria? –preguntó Integra nerviosa

–hija-hija, como cuando un hombre embaraza a una mujer y nace una niña… lo curioso es que no sabía que tenía una hija hasta esta noche… me preguntó por qué María no me dijo nada –contestó el vampiro mirando a Integra fijamente sin saber qué decir

– ¿estás seguro que ella es tu hija¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que se trate de una farsante? –preguntó Integra

–No, es idéntica a María, tiene la edad adecuada, la procedencia correcta, incluso viene de la misma ciudad, el nombre correcto, casi nadie conocía el segundo apellido de María, el medallón que yo mismo puse en el cuello de María… y tiene mis ojos –contestó el vampiro, Integra lo miró de pies a cabeza

– ¿era bonita? –preguntó Integra sin poder contenerse, Alucard sonrió al notar una leve nota de celos en la voz de su amo

– ¿María? Sí, mucho… una rosa española de dieciséis años –contestó el vampiro

– ¿dieciséis¿Cuál es el problema contigo¡Eres un asalta cunas¡¿Cómo se te ocurre emparejarte con una adolescente?! Que digo adolescente ¡con una niña! –gritó Integra furiosa, Alucard la miró contrariado

–No te enfadaste tanto con lo de la chica policía –replicó

–Por que, en primer lugar, ella es una mujer de veinte años, y en segunda, por que no sabía que tenías como pasatiempo andar… cazando… pollitos –gritó la rubia furiosa

– ¿pollitos? –preguntó Alucard sorprendido

–sí, pollitos… fuiste a España y agarraste un pollito de dieciséis años… ¿te has visto? Tu imagen es la de un hombre de por lo menos 35, es como si le doblaras la edad… sabía que tenías un millón de manías, mañas, defectos y que eras un millón de cosas más, pero jamás imaginé que fueras un pederasta –gritó la rubia todavía furiosa, Alucard la miró molesto

–como ya dijiste, seré un millón de cosas pero no soy un pederasta… María tenía dieciséis años, sí, pero era la edad natural de matrimonio para esa época, la ideología era diferente y María no era ninguna niña a esa edad, a diferencia de muchas mujeres de ahora –contestó Alucard mirándola bastante molesto

–no me mandes indirectas que no aplican… me tienes harta, todos los días es una sorpresa diferente contigo ¿Qué más no me has dicho¿No eres gay o sí? –preguntó Integra, Alucard la miró fijamente

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso¿Acaso me he comportado de alguna manera que lo indique? –preguntó el vampiro nervioso mientras recodaba su apariencia durante la segunda guerra mundial, Integra no contestó

–Si te interesa comprobar que soy hombre por ti misma estoy dispuesto a darte una prueba ahora mismo –le dijo Alucard mirándola lujuriosamente, Integra se sonrojó ligeramente y luego recuperó su frialdad

–Quiero que resuelvas esto… la verdad es que no me interesa lo que hagas, pero resuélvelo –le dijo Integra, Alucard la miró incrédulo

–no sabía que fueras tan perversa, Amo ¿me pides que mate a mi propia hija? –preguntó el vampiro inocentemente para hacerla enojar

–no seas idiota… habla con ella y decidan que harán, y yo les diré si se puede hacer o no –le dijo Integra molesta e impaciente, "Ratas… esto sólo me puede pasar a mí" pensó el vampiro mirando la puerta, Alucard salió del despacho y miró a Esperanza, firmemente sujeta por Walter

–déjala libre, shinigami… creo que se trata de un miembro de mi familia –le dijo Alucard a Walter con una sonrisa macabra, Esperanza miró a Alucard fijamente con sus enormes ojos rojos

---------------------------------------------------

Manuela había regresado a la casa y había comenzado a guardar sus cosas y las de Esperanza "tengo que salir de aquí o me van a atrapar y luego nos van a matar a las dos" pensó mientras empacaba la información que habían conseguido.

Tomó las hojas que les habían dado en el antiguo manicomio y en las prisas de meterlos a un baúl se esparcieron por el piso, Manuela maldijo por lo bajo mientras recogía las hojas.

–vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo una voz en el balcón del cuarto, Manuela levantó lentamente la mirada y vio una imponente silueta recortada por la luz de la luna

–Doña Manuela de Iguarán ¿Por qué tan solita? –preguntó burlonamente la figura acercándose y la luz reveló a un hombre de unos veinticinco años, de ojos verde intenso y cabello negro rizado, largo hasta el pecho, que le caía con cierta gracia sobre la frente, Manuela se agachó al verlo

–Señor Conde… yo, lo siento –murmuró la vampiresa

–Lamento tener que darle la noticia, pero Doña Esperanza no está disponible… por lo menos no para ti, Max –le dijo Manuela altaneramente mientras se levantaba

–no está disponible ¿no querrás decir que está prisionera? Sabes que sé todo lo que ocurre con mi mujer –le dijo Max despectivamente

–Y tú deberías saber que mi ama no tiene el más mínimo interés por ti, sevillano –replicó ella

–Deberías de cuidar mejor a tu "amita querida" –le dijo él

–y tú deberías cuidar de tus palabras… déjala tranquila, a las dos, déjanos en paz, ella no te quiere ¿Por qué insistes? –le dijo Manuela mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas

–Por que, aunque tú no lo creas, la única mujer que está a mi altura es la duquesa de Alcántara y yo no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite –le dijo él tomando uno de los papeles que se le habían caído a Manuela

–Así que se ha topado con los Hellsing… sabía que le gustaban las emociones fuertes, pero eso es un suicidio –murmuró Max mirando las hojas

–con quien se haya topado o no mi ama no es de tu incumbencia sevillano, así que te aconsejo que te alejes de ella –le dijo Manuela sacando su espada de debajo de la cama

–tranquila, señorita de Iguarán –le dijo Max burlonamente y se desvaneció en la noche, Manuela terminó de empacar y preparó sus cosas para salir a busca a Esperanza la noche siguiente

"si mi ama está en esa casa debo ayudarla a salir" pensó mientras los rayos rojos del amanecer se colaban por la ventana, Manuela sacó un ataúd de debajo de la cama y cerró la puerta con llave, regresó al ataúd y se acomodó para dormir el resto del día sin que nadie la molestara

---------------------------------------------------

Seras Victoria acababa de regresar de otra de sus misiones, esta vez si la habían cansado, bajó al sótano de la casa con la mirada adormilada y caminó por los largos pasillos, abajo encontró a Walter con una muchacha rubia a un par de puertas de la suya

–puede quedarse en este cuarto hasta que aclare las cosas con… ehm… su padre –le dijo mientras Esperanza miraba el pasillo algo decepcionada

–está bien… yo creo que no debí venir –murmuró la española, Walter la examinó con la mirada

–si me lo preguntas planeaba una entrada con bastante más gracia, pero aparentemente no quiere ni verme –murmuró Esperanza, miró alrededor y sus ojos rojos se posaron en Seras, que los miraba con curiosidad

–ella es la agente Victoria, es uno de los elementos más valioso de esta casa –explicó Walter "y supongo que tu media hermana" añadió mentalmente mirándolas

–hola, me llamo Esperanza Montalvo –le dijo la española cercándose y tendiéndole la mano a Seras

–Seras Victoria –contestó la vampiresa estrechando la mano de Esperanza, Seras la miró con curiosidad, Walter alcanzó a notar la curiosidad de la chica y se acercó

–La señorita Montalvo va a quedarse por algún tiempo para resolver ciertos asuntos con Alucard… ya que aparentemente es su padre –explicó el mayordomo, Seras la miró sorprendida

– ¿entonces mi amo tiene una hija? –preguntó Seras mirando a Walter, Esperanza la miró con curiosidad

– ¿mi padre es tu amo?… entonces supongo que eres algo así como mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña –le dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa muy tierna, Seras le devolvió la sonrisa y cada una entró a su respectiva habitación

Walter miró ambas puertas y suspiró

–Si tan sólo se hubiera aparecido hace cincuenta años… –murmuró pensando en Esperanza mientras regresaba a la parte superior de la casa

"agradece que no se apareció hace cincuenta años por que te hubieras ganado un enemigo, shinigami" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, que Walter identificó como Alucard, caminó con una ligera sonrisa hasta su habitación y se preparó para dormir

---------------------------------------------------

Integra daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, la discusión que había tenido con Alucard en el estudio todavía rondaba en su cabeza y unos celos se extendían por su cuerpo cuando recordó la manera en que había hablado de María

Se levantó y se sentó frente al tocador "y si él me ve como una quedada" pensó mirándose al espejo, apenas tenía veintitrés años y ya parecía de treinta

"y a ti qué te interesa como te vea" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, Integra se levantó y regresó a la cama

"las muchachas se casaban a los dieciséis" pensó recordando cierto episodio que había sucedido en el estudio cuando ella tenía quince años y Alucard le había dado su primer beso

"si hubiera cedido en ese momento" pensó ella concierto remordimiento "¿eres tonta o qué? Integra, si hubieras cedido en ese momento ahora estarías cargando y encargando" dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

La rubia se dio la vuelta dentro de las sábanas y pensó en él "tal vez si María no hubiera desaparecido no se hubiera fijado en mí… creo que ni siquiera nos habríamos conocido" pensó Integra abrazando su almohada y sintiéndose amenazada sentimentalmente por primera vez en su vida


	5. Reencuentro

Era otra noche en Londres, perfectamente envuelta en niebla, los soldados de la mansión Hellsing se mantenían frente a sus puestos cuidando la puerta cuando vieron a una figura cercarse

Era otra noche en Londres, perfectamente envuelta en niebla, los soldados de la mansión Hellsing se mantenían frente a sus puestos cuidando la puerta cuando vieron a una figura cercarse.

Se trataba de una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, que usaba un elegante traje y anteojos redondos, llevaba un portafolios de piel que combinaba con el traje y el cabello sujeto en un elaborado chongo, la mujer examinó a los soldados y se acercó a ellos con paso decidido

–buenas noches, caballeros, mi nombre es Stefany Maybrook, soy miembro de la sección de investigación paranormal de Cambridge, y vengo a entrevistarme con… Sir Hellsing… sobre una investigación sobre vampiros que estamos llevando a cabo –les dijo la mujer con aire profesional mirándolos altaneramente "por favor, que no sospechen" rogó Manuela mentalmente

–Que le avisen a Sir Hellsing que hay alguien que quiere verla, una mujer de Cambridge –dijo uno de los soldados por radio, Manuela miró su reloj mientras los nervios la consumían

–Sir Hellsing no esperaba ninguna visita, por favor váyase –le dijo el soldado fríamente, Manuela lo miró fijamente

–así que ¿no van a dejarme pasar? –preguntó la vampiresa retrocediendo lentamente

–Está bien, no va a hacer nada, es amiga mía –dijo una voz desde algunos metros atrás de la reja, Manuela alzó la mirada con una sonrisa mientras Esperanza se acercaba corriendo por el camino del Jardín

–Amita querida, que gusto que esté bien –le dijo abrazándola a través de la reja, los soldados las miraron sorprendidos y abrieron las puertas. Manuela entró corriendo y se colgó del cuello de Esperanza

–te tengo noticias, Manuela –le dijo la rubia emocionada

–yo también, Doña Esperanza, y son urgentes… el sevillano está en Londres –le dijo Manuela y Esperanza hizo una mueca de impaciencia

–no puedo creerlo, Máximo es un verdadero idiota, ya le he dicho mil veces que lo nuestro fue pasajero –murmuró Esperanza molesta

–lo mejor que puede hacer ese idiota es irse ahora, a pesar de que es un necio fastidioso no quiero que muera… tengo que contactarlo… además ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que estaba comprometido con la marquesa de Almanza, debería estar con ella –continuó Esperanza

–sí, ya lo sé, pero la marquesa, la señorita de Ibargüengoitia, que, por cierto, de señorita no tiene nada, no creo, bueno, yo opino que Máximo no se acercó a ella si no es para divertirse un rato. Ambas sabemos que él muere por usted –le dijo Manuela con una ligera sonrisa

–Máximo muere por cualquier falda que se cruce en su camino –replicó Esperanza

–Pero él dijo que vendría a buscarla… o por lo menos eso entendí, ya sabe que él está loco –le dijo Manuela desesperada

–entonces tendré que hablar YO con él… pero Máximo no importa ahora, vamos, tengo que hablar contigo, tengo noticias excelentes, que nos van a cambiar la vida para siempre –le dijo Esperanza y la llevó adentro de la casa, hasta su cuarto

–Manuela, lo encontré –murmuró Esperanza mientras se sentaba sobre un ataúd con Manuela, tomando las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, Manuela la miró con los ojos como platos

– ¿lo encontró, ama? ¿Está completamente segura de que es él? –preguntó Manuela con un sonrisa

–Sí –asintió Esperanza emocionada y Manuela la abrazó con fuerza

–Me alegro tanto por usted, Duquesa Esperanza, amita querida –le dijo la castaña tomando sus manos

–quisiera tener aquí a mi madre, poderle decir que por fin encontré a mi padre –murmuró Esperanza con una sonrisa melancólica

-estoy segura de que Doña María ya lo sabe, y está orgullosa –le dijo Manuela

–Tengo una hermanita –le dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa juguetona, Manuela abrió los ojos como platos

–bueno, hermanita, hermanita, no es… es una aprendiza de mi padre –explicó Esperanza y Manuela sonrió de nuevo

–Me alegro tanto de que por fin haya terminado su vida de vagabunda, sinceramente no es apropiada para usted –le dijo Manuela

–No seas así, jamás fuimos vagabundas, sólo éramos dos mujeres que se pasaban la vida andando de un lugar a otro, pero jamás por no tener un lugar a donde regresar, realmente sólo éramos un par de viajeras –le dijo Esperanza sonriendo juguetonamente

–lo sé, perdóneme doña Esperanza –le dijo la castaña con una leve inclinación de la cabeza

–pero las cosas están un poco complicadas… él es un sirviente de esta casa –murmuró Esperanza y Manuela la miró escandalizada

–las cosas están así… creo… hace años intentó convertir a una chica, la tal Mina, y, lo sometieron al control de la familia Hellsing –explicó la rubia

–es casi lo mismo que nos dijo doña Carmina –murmuró Manuela

–lo sé… pero, eso no es todo, aparentemente él ayudo a combatir a los Nazis durante la segunda guerra, ¿recuerdes a una tal Romaine? –preguntó Esperanza

–Romaine… ah ya ¿que no era esa loca que llegó buscando pelea con usted durante principios de los cuarentas? –preguntó Manuela

–precisamente, Manuela… fue muy fácil deshacerme de ella, pero, recuerda lo que dijo justo antes de que terminara con ella… vendrán más detrás de mí, el Millennium vengará mi caída junto al Círculo Negro –contestó Esperanza

–sí, pero por lo que logramos averiguar después, ella sólo era un prototipo de vampiro artificial… jamás supimos que pasó con ellos después de la segunda guerra, y nunca se supo nada a ciencia cierta del Círculo Negro –le dijo Manuela

–precisamente, mi padre ayudó a combatir al Millennium principalmente, pero aparentemente desapareció poco tiempo después, lo único que pude averiguar fue que lo pusieron en una especie de conciencia suspendida y que Sir Integra Hellsing, la actual cabeza de esta casa, fue la que lo despertó, pero las circunstancias no las conozco todavía –continuó Esperanza

–y ¿Cómo se enteró de todo, duquesa? –preguntó Manuela

–es fácil, estuve hurgando en la cabeza de algunas personas discretamente… pero prefiero averiguar las cosas a la antigua, después de todo, en esta casa no me parece prudente abusar de mis poderes –le dijo Esperanza levantándose

–es cierto, doña Esperanza. Pero hay una cosa que me inquieta –comentó Manuel

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la rubia

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sabido esto la familia de doña Carmina? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada? –preguntó Manuela

–no tengo la más mínima idea, pero tienes razón. Odia que hagas eso –contestó la rubia

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Manuela asustada

–tener razón cuando yo no –contestó Esperanza con una risita mientras un ligero tinte rosado aparecía en las mejillas de Manuela

Querid y adorad lector(a)

Gracias por tu apoyo y por tenerme la infinita paciencia que espero me hayas tenido.

El caso es que pude superar mi crisis académica (con un promedio de 8.5 XD) y que ahora voy a continuar todos los fics.

Para celebrar el haber salido de la secu con tan lindo promedio voy a subir un nuevo capitulo a cada uno de mis fics

Sé que no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de mis ingratos y adorados (más lo segundo que lo primero) lectores

Atte

Teenager Witch

P.D. Besos a todos


	6. Una historia de Amor

Integra Hellsing estaba en su oficina, de pie frente a la ventana, con un cigarro entre sus dedos.

Hacía algunos minutos que había visto correr a Esperanza y Manuela hacia la casa. Había pasado una noche intranquila, y el fantasma de María se aparecía continuamente en su cabeza, causando un sentimiento que nadie jamás le había causado:

**¡CELOS!**

Llevó el cigarro a su boca lentamente, pensando en la sensación dentro de ella y que le oprimía el pecho. Era como una especie de bestia salvaje que crecía dentro de ella, que reclamaba, exigía, demandaba y la convencía de que merecía tener la cabeza de María en una bandeja de plata sobre su escritorio.

–Alucard –llamó ella y un frío glacial inundó la oficina

– ¿me llamaste, Amo? –preguntó el vampiro surgiendo de una sombra, con una leve inclinación

–Muéstrame a María –ordenó Integra sin siquiera voltearlo a ver mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro

– ¿celosa, Amo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué María era Duquesa? ¿Por qué tuvo una hija mía? O tal vez ¿el que fue algo más que una aventura? –le preguntó él encerrándola entre él y el escritorio, el monstruo dentro de Integra tembló de furia.

–Si TU HIJA va a quedarse en esta casa necesito saber de dónde salió ¿Cuál es su historia? –le dijo Integra y Alucard la estrechó entre sus brazos

–Déjame mostrarte –le dijo él.

Integra sintió como si cayera de espaldas en un agujero, cerró los ojos y se pegó con fuerza al cuerpo de Alucard. Una onda de calor golpeó su cuerpo y abrió los ojos.

*****************************************

Estaban en un amplio patio interior, con arcos en los pasillos superiores e inferiores, en el centro del patio había una enorme fuente redonda, donde flotaban rosas de cerámica que tenían una vela.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, era una enorme fiesta y el ambiente era muy bueno.

Integra fijó sus ojos en un hombre que estaba cerca de unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban al patio desde el piso superior.

Tenía el cabello negro intenso, bastante largo, sujeto en una coleta. Llevaba una casaca negra bordada en oro y un pantalón bombacho gris que le llegaba a las rodillas, el resto de sus piernas iban cubiertas de una malla blanca y sus zapatos tenían una enorme hebilla dorada

–Lindo pantalón –comentó Integra al vampiro a su lado, con una sonrisa burlona

–Era la época –contestó Alucard indiferente

–Eran mejores tiempos para mí, si entiendes a lo que me refiero –continuó él estrechándola por la cintura

–sí, pero todo lo bueno por haber se acaba –le dijo ella indiferente

De pronto todos los invitados miraron hacia las escaleras y el vampiro de negro levantó la mirada. Una muchacha rubia y de ojos verdes bajaba por las escaleras, enfundada en un elegante vestido español blanco con dorado.

– ¿María? –preguntó Integra, Alucard asintió. La rubia notó que Esperanza era parecidísima a María, pero María era de facciones mucho más suaves que su hija, ahora que las había visto a ambas, fue mucho más notorio para Integra todo lo que Alucard le había heredado físicamente a su hija.

El vampiro de negro se acercó a las escaleras, tomó la mano de María cuando terminaba de bajar y besó su mano

–Benditos los ojos que te miran, María –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

– ¿y no le dio miedo ver eso? Personalmente a mí me da escalofríos que sonrías –comentó Integra, Alucard la estrechó por la cintura

–Para nada, María, en ese sentido, estaba un poco loca –aseguró el vampiro

–Conde Vlad, me halaga –contestó María

–Tutéame –le dijo él ofreciéndole el brazo

–gracias. Vlad ¿has hablado con mi padre? –preguntó María

–Todavía no, parece ser que se niega a recibirme –contestó Vlad

–es lógico, desde hace varios meses que tiene sus ojos puestos en las tierras del señor de Villanueva –contestó María desdeñosamente

–Lo odio, odio el tener que esperar a que mi padre elija mi futuro, tengo dieciséis, ya soy una mujer –replicó ella

– ¿una mujer? Tiene dieciséis años, es prácticamente una niña… hm, Alucard, Alucard, Alucard, sigo pensando que agarraste un pollito y eso no está bien –le dijo Integra entrelazando sus dedos en los del vampiro

–Es normal que piense así, todos los aristócratas lo hacen –le dijo Vlad a María besando su mano

–Tú no eres así –replicó ella

Vlad sonrió enigmáticamente y la llevó a una tarima donde bailaban varias parejas, la estrechó por la cintura y comenzó a llevarla.

–sabes que es por que estoy muerto –murmuró Vlad en su oído con voz sensual, Integra y María se mordieron los labios pensando exactamente en lo mismo:

Besarlo

–entonces, lo que hiciste fue robártela, cómo todo un caballero –le dijo Integra a Alucard recargando su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro y pegando su cuerpo al de él

–sí, básicamente… ¿marcando tu territorio, Amo? –preguntó Alucard aspirando el aroma del cabello de Integra, ella dio un respingo y se alejó de él

–Yo hablaré con mi padre, lo convenceré de recibirte –prometió María

–No te preocupes por eso, sólo necesito saber si tú ya tomaste una decisión y si la pensaste bien –le dijo Vlad

–ciertamente, yo te amo y deseo estar contigo… a pesar de todo –afirmó María con fuerza

–entonces comenzaremos pronto, antes de la próxima luna nueva –decidió Vlad

–como pudiste observar, Amo, fue por decisión propia, yo jamás la forcé a nada –le dijo Alucard a Integra, suavemente, todo se volvió negro alrededor de ellos y de nuevo fue como si cayeran.

*****************************************

–me dijeron que quería hablarme, padre –murmuró María entrando a la oficina de su padre, con una pequeña reverencia

–Estuve hablando con su señora madre, y ambos creemos que ya va estando en edad de buscar marido –le dijo el hombre

–no sé si deba, padre, dudo que algún hombre me encuentre como una buena esposa –admitió María

–no digas tonterías, María, tu eres una muchacha muy hermosa, además de que no eres cualquier niña de pueblo, cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tener como mujer a la duquesa de Alcántara –le dijo el hombre con un dejo de orgullo.

María fijó sus ojos fugazmente en un murciélago que colgaba de una esquina del techo

–bueno, yo, ciertamente he notado a algunos jóvenes –admitió María

– ¿Cómo quién? –preguntó su padre examinándola con la mirada

–El señor Conde Drácula, el joven de Rumania –contestó María nerviosa

–ningún conde se va a llevar a una hija mía hasta Rumania, además, no sabemos si ese muchacho es, efectivamente, un conde. Bien podría ser un vivales que ocupa un muladar del barrio bajo, por lo que sabemos podría ser cualquier hijo de vecino –replicó el hombre molesto

–Como buen padre, todo aquel que se acerque a su hija es un patán –murmuró Integra, Alucard sonrió enredando sus dedos en su cabello rubio

–Lo que no sabíamos en el momento de la fiesta es que María ya estaba pedida y dada, por eso su padre se negó verme –explicó Alucard

–María, querida hija mía, he estado hablando con el señor Conde de Villanueva y ha pedido su mano en matrimonio, querida hija, he aceptado y creo que será un buen marido para ti –le dijo el hombre a María, parecía que la muchacha iba a desmayarse

–pero yo no lo amo, apenas lo conozco y no lo encuentro ni siquiera atractivo ¡para ti fue muy fácil entregarme por que no eres tú el que se casa! ¡NO QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL! –le dijo María firmemente

– ¿me desobedeces? María, no seas ingrata, es un buen hombre, te quiere y está dispuesto a casarse contigo. Además no te estoy preguntando si lo quieres, es una orden y te casarás con él al final del verano, fin de la discusión, jamás debí dejar que tu madre te diera tantas libertades –sentenció el padre de María y la muchacha salió corriendo del lugar.

El murciélago revoloteó detrás de ella hasta el pasillo, con el padre de la muchacha mirándolo atónito.

*****************************************

Integra sintió de nuevo la caída y la oscuridad a su alrededor, ahora estaban en una oscura habitación, muy elegante, donde, en una cama yacía María agonizante.

–murió relativamente rápido, y siempre me esperaba en las noches –explicó Alucard

–Mi niña, mi hijita preciosa –murmuró la madre de la muchacha, hincada junto a su cama. Su padre acarició su cabeza suavemente.

–madre, voy a estar bien –murmuró María tomando la mano de su madre.

–No hables, mi amada –le dijo su prometido, frente a su cama estaba el hombre que su padre había escogido. La mujer contestó con un sollozo, pensando en que su hija no iba a sobrevivir la noche.

–Y la pobre mujer no sabía ni de qué hablaba su hija –murmuró Integra

–ciertamente, ni se imaginaba que hablaba de una nueva vida –afirmó Alucard

– ¿llamaban por mí? –preguntó Vlad entrando

–Señor conde, le agradezco que visite a mi hija en su lecho de muerte –murmuró el padre de María acercándose

– ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Vlad fingiendo preocupación.

–muy mal, los doctores dicen que no llegará al amanecer, pero insisten en tenerla despierta el mayor tiempo posible, dicen que eso la ayudará a aguantar más –contestó el padre de María

–el por qué mandó por usted, precisamente ahora, me parece increíble, aunque no es ningún misterio. Mi María le tiene mucho cariño, habla muy bien de usted –le dijo el hombre mientras se acercaban a la cama de la moribunda, sus ojos brillaron en cuanto Vlad se hincó junto a su cama.

–se ve usted encantadora, doña María –le dijo con una sonrisa, besando su mano

–Basta, sé que me he visto mejor –contestó ella firmemente, con una risita que la hizo toser.

–ya ve, señor, que débil me han dejado los desvelos –le dijo ella, sabiendo que sólo ellos dos entendían esa frase.

–Te pondrás mejor –le dijo él

–tengo qué, o no podrá cumplir su promesa de invitarme a su país –le dijo María

–Lo sé, ahora no hables y sólo descansa –le dijo el prometido de la muchacha asesinando a al vampiro con la mirada

–hm, pobre tipo, muriendo de celos –comentó Integra

–bueno es normal que María lo mandara por un tubo, digo, toma en cuenta el punto de comparación –le dijo Alucard con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

María tomó la mano de Vlad entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente algunos segundos antes de morir.

Integra y Alucard volvieron a caer en la oscuridad.

*****************************************

Llegaron a un pabellón con varios nichos en las paredes, en el centro estaba un ataúd.

–Alucard ¿esa es…? –preguntó Integra señalándolo

–Ciertamente –afirmó el vampiro mientras la puerta del pabellón se abría y Vlad entraba a la tumba, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una larga capa negra

Se acercó al ataúd y deslizó la tapa suavemente, María abrió los ojos y se sentó

–Viniste –murmuró ella

–No pude hacerlo antes… –comenzó él, pero ella lo calló con un beso

–Alucard –le dijo Integra, el monstruo en su interior estaba a punto de saltar sobre María.

–no te preocupes, eso fue hace trescientos años, Amo, ahora sólo me interesas tú- le dijo el vampiro al oído y besó su cuello suavemente.

–Basta con eso, eres un cínico –le dijo Integra

Vlad ayudó a María a salir del ataúd, le echó una capa negra sobre los hombros y salieron en silencio del lugar.

Integra y Alucard los siguieron en silencio hasta una lujosa mansión junto a la mar, a las afueras de la ciudad.

–Bienvenida, María, ahora esta es tu casa –le dijo Vlad con una sonrisa, María correspondió y entraron.

–te lo agradezco, Vlad, te prometo que seré una buena mujer –contestó la rubia mientras atravesaban un patio con una fuente y guirnaldas en algunas vigas sobre ellos.

–No hay nada que deba preocuparte –murmuró él, María estaba sonrojándose mientras entraban y él le quitaba la capa. Integra buscó discretamente la mano de Alucard y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mientras seguían a los vampiros hasta los cuartos superiores.

Entraron a una lujosa habitación principal, con algunos sillones cerca de una enorme chimenea y una enorme cama con dosel.

–Alucard, no quiero ver eso –le dijo Integra al vampiro mirando como su doble pasado besaba y desvestía a María.

–pensé que a las mujeres les gustaba "revisar la mercancía" ya sabes, ver todo lo que viene incluido en la oferta ¿no es cierto? –le preguntó Alucard al oído, Integra lo miró levantando una ceja y él alzó los hombros indiferente.

–Tengo miedo –murmuró María mientras ella y Vlad se acostaban, ya desnudos en la cama.

–No te voy a lastimar –contestó él besándola.

– ¡Alucard! ¡Te lo advierto! –le dijo Integra al vampiro a su lado mirando hacia la ventana mientras los vampiro en la cama hacían el amor.

– ¿Querías saber sobre Esperanza? Pues así fue como ella fue hecha, no puedes negar que la duquesa de Alcántara era una mujer del más alto nivel… superaba notablemente los estándares de la chica policía, pero creo que nadie podrá superarte jamás, amo –replicó Alucard abrazándola por la cintura.

–eres un cínico de lo peor ¡suéltame! –le dijo ella intentando alejarlo.

–Amo, no seas así, ambos sabemos que si quisieras alejarme de ti ya lo habrías hecho –le el vampiro

Volvieron a caer la oscuridad y regresaron a la fría y oscura oficina

– ¿y bien? ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Alucard mirando a Integra

–que tienes que arreglar esto lo antes que puedas, yo no quiero estar cargando con tus problemas. Así que mientras esto se arregla Esperanza puede quedarse, junto con esa chica castaña, su dama de compañía o criada o lo que sea –contestó Integra.

–pero no vuelvas a mencionar a María en mi presencia, vampiro, o lo lamentarás… y también Esperanza tendrá que hacer su parte. La quiero en el campo con la agente Victoria. Dentro de un rato bajaré a resolver eso personalmente con ella, ahora, retírate –ordenó Integra y el vampiro se alejó desvaneciéndose en una pared.


End file.
